


F is for Fragile; Dhritarashtra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [6]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Dharma is a tough thing for fragile people to handle.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 6





	F is for Fragile; Dhritarashtra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



“Vidura said this for the umpteenth time, and so did I, Aryaputra,” says Gandhari impatiently.

“You never cease to amaze me, Gandhari! You too want me to disown him! You, his _mother_!” Dhritarashtra exclaims in horror.

“In case you have forgotten already, the wise have proclaimed that it is all right to sacrifice a single member for the greater good of the entire family,” Gandhari announces calmly.

“Do you realise what it would mean to disown my son? _Our_ son, lest you forget? What would we be left with?”

“Dharma,” comes the instant reply.

“And what exactly is Dharma supposed to give us?” Dhritarashtra asks haughtily.

_Dharma isn’t for fragile folks like you,_ Gandhari wants to blurt out.

“Sorrows. More of them,” she sighs instead.


End file.
